monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Nargacuga
(2009) |firstJP = (2008) |last = (2013) |generation = 2 }} Nargacuga is the flagship monster of Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G and Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. It looks vaguely similar to the Tigrex, but fights in a significantly different way. Infamously known for its bladed wings and tail slams. Physiology It has black scales, black fur and nightmarish red eyes, giving it the look and style of a predatory black panther. Its dark, feral appearance suggests that it may mainly be a nocturnal predator. This wyvern has been sighted within the Great Forest at both night and daytime, the Jungle, and also the Old Swamp. When it's in rage mode its eyes glow bright red and leave a trail of reddish lines when Nargacuga moves. Also, its tail erects large spikes which can be flung and linked up with its attacks for devastating hits. Their vertebrae and tail muscles are extremely flexible, making the tail of Nargacuga also prehensile. Its tail is also its most powerful weapon. The scales at the end of the tail can also be shaken to produce rattling sounds similar to that of a rattle snake. Like Yian Kut-Ku, they are surprised by the shock of sound (Sonic Bombs, Barrel Bombs, etc.) which will make them enter rage mode as soon as they recover. Nargacuga's face can be broken, as can its wings be cut. If Nargacuga's tail has been damaged enough, it can be cut off, but only during a state of Rage, this way of tail cutting is changed in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, now the tail can be severed when not in rage mode.. It is also immune to Pitfall Traps unless it is in Rage Mode or put to sleep. Abilities Nargacuga have the ability from almost every part of its body, mainly its bladed wings and its tail. Its Head can be used for biting, similar to Tigrex. Its bladed wings almost used on the entire battle, it deals high damage and the most strongest part of its body, other than its tailtip, which white bar of sharpness is needed to cut it clearly. Its tail are extremely dangerous. When in rage mode the tail spikes will always protruding until it is out of rage mode (Although it will protruding when using its tail slams and tail spike shoot). Nargacuga also have a really strong muscle that let itself jump really long and high. Behaviour Nargacuga is a careful and cautioning monster. It is really easy for it to make a sneaking hunter sighted by it. Nargacuga lives in dark place that can let it adapting for its lives. Nargacuga rest in a high tree that is hard to reach, or maybe can't reached, so hunters couldn't "Sneak-Trapping" it for capturing it. Though Nargacuga will waked up when you are right in front of the tree, due to its natural sense. Habitat Nargacuga normally and mainly found in the Great Forest, although there are quests that Nargacuga lives in, they are Old Swamp, Old Jungle, and Jungle In-Game Description }} Notes *If the tail spikes come into contact with a Large Barrel Bomb, the bomb will detonate. *When Nargacuga is very close to death in the Great Forest, it will rest in the trees in Area 5. It will wake up and come back to the ground once the hunter gets close to it. The same goes for Area 5 of the Flooded Forest and Area 9 of the Misty Peaks in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, where a similarly large tree lives. *While in the Great Forest, the Nargacuga follows a constant cycle when moving between areas, 5-4-2-7. Unless it's almost dead, it will continue to follow this pattern. *Pitfall traps work only when the Nargacuga is in Rage mode. They work for a greater length of time if it reverts to normal while trapped. *If a loud noise is made (sonic bombs, bombs) the Narga will flinch. However it will immediately go into rage mode *In MH3U, Nargacuga's intro is in Area 7 of the Flooded Forest. *If the hunter throws a Sonic Bomb while the Nargacuga is in its Prowler Stance in Rage Mode, it falls over and drops a shiny. *When flinching, it moves 2 steps backward and shakes its head. This is also done by Tigrex. *Upon entering rage mode, it will jump horizontally quickly and roar. *Nargacuga can fly off from any part of the area, unlike other wyverns, they must limp to a certain spot to flee. *Nargacuga weapons do not end in their own branch. They end up evoling into either the Verda branch (Green Nargacuga) or the Eclipse branch (Lucent Nargacuga) Changes in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd *Nargacuga makes a comeback and gains a new attack in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. *A new green Subspecies is introduced. *The Nargacuga will now often slip after it pounces from its Prowler Stance when low on stamina and its wings are broken. To regain that stamina, Nargacuga feeds on Kelbi and Aptonoth. *Pitfall Traps now only last longer for one use on Narga. Subsequent pitfalls will only have regular pitfall durations. *Nargacuga may jump out of Pitfall Traps in High Rank Quests. *Breaking one of its wings will always cause it to fall to its side, leaving it open for attacks. Break its other wing for it to fall over again. This also applies to its subspecies. *Nargacuga is now most vulnerable to Thunder, as opposed to in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, where it was weakest to Fire. *Nargacuga does not need to be in Rage Mode before its tail can be severed. *Nargacuga is one of the Warning Monsters in the High Rank Quests. *In High Rank Guild Quests, Nargacuga sometimes charge at the hunter then jumps unexpectedly. Breakable Parts MHP3rd Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net Template:Nargacuga P3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal Mode||True Template:Nargacuga P3rd Analysis (Rage)|Enraged Images 20101229050307.png|Dead Narga (HunterSiebe) NargaTailSpin.gif|Narga's new move in MHP3rd (Click to play) Category:Monsters Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Pseudowyverns Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd